


Switchback Trails

by Merfilly



Series: Walk a Different Road [8]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikaela hits on a solution for the processor problem but will it be in time? Or is there a traitor in the mix after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switchback Trails

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Takes place after RotF, but precludes other materials in the franchise.
> 
> 2\. Polyamorous/Xenophiliac relationships, none of which are explicit in this piece of the fic.

"Hound."

Mikaela's voice was right near his head, drawing him out of his lazy reverie under the sun, listening to the surf crash on the sand. He was going to be so glad when Beachcomber and Trailbreaker made it here; they would love the planet just like he did. Still, Prime's consort needed his attention.

"Hey Mik." He onlined his optics as he rolled up onto his side so he could see her. She gave him a smile, walking closer to his helm where it rested on his hand.

"You look so… human, propped up on your elbow like that."

"Only so many ways for a bipedal being to move, sometimes," Hound told her. "Now, you didn't walk all the way out here just to admire me."

She ducked her head and laughed a little. "There's a good bit to admire, Hound, but no." Mikaela's face went serious. "Rumor has it there's three cometary forms streaking in, not answering communications. If it's Decepticons… I need you to do me a favor."

Hound's face-plates scrunched inward, making him look very perplexed. "Okay…."

"Bring back a head, intact."

Hound sat bolt upright on that request, delivered so calmly. "Mik, you know what standing orders are! Spark to end it, processors to prevent retrieval of data."

Mikaela held her ground. "Hound, I've got to be able to learn all the intricacies of how to repair you guys. That includes processor damage, and Ratchet can't spare enough parts for a mock-up. He can remove the memory and personality modules here for destruction."

"Prime won't like it." Hound dug his heels in on a metaphoric level.

"Tell Prime I told you I needed it for my training," Mikaela told him, not giving an inch. They locked gazes, then Hound sighed.

"Not like he'll yell at you, ya know."

Mikaela laughed at the glum tone, even as she knew Hound had capitulated. "How little you know, honey." She danced up close enough to climb up onto his thigh, then leaned in and kissed his cheek when he leaned down enough for it. "That mech is a pain in the aft some days and all he wants to do is argue!"

Hound envisioned the organic, who was only a sixth of Optimus Prime's height, facing off against Prime in one of his… Protector days, as they had called it quietly on Cybertron. Those moods were difficult, usually brought on by multiple defeats or high casualty rates. Here, it was just the lack of an anchor, and the fact Megatron was out there, somewhere, too close for comfort but still hidden. Then he recalled just how Mikaela seemed to be able to weather even Ratchet's bad moods, and decided that Prime was probably outmatched in any argument he started with her.

"You say so, little sister." Hound shook his head. "I'll make sure we get what you need, if it is 'Cons. You just make sure the Big Guy doesn't chew my aft."

"If he does, I'll just have to make it up to you, won't I?" she said saucily, before walking back toward the medical buildings. It left Hound half-hoping he did get in trouble.

`~`~`~`~`

Optimus strode into medical so soon after Mikaela had finished cleaning near Jazz's hiding place that she was certain he might have registered the energy leak there before the shielded doors were closed.

"Ratchet!"

That tone said Optimus was distracted, leaving Mikaela to fade back further as her teacher came to deal with the 'bellowing ox', a phrase Ratchet had overheard the soldiers use and fallen in love with.

"Yes, Prime?"

Oh, Ratchet was going to go with the quiet tone, that underling cadence that set Prime back every time it came out of one of his officers' vocalizers. Mikaela half-thought about sneaking out altogether to escape whatever was about to happen.

"What is this about needing a functioning helm for Mikaela's training?! You know well why I instituted the damage-beyond-recovery rule."

//Damn damn damn, forgot to warn him, shit…// Now Mikaela felt obligated to stay right where she was, to explain, and dig things out.

"And it is a sound rule, but if I am to teach Mikaela how to care for us, especially in the much denser area of a mech's helm, I need to be able to show her all the bits that are connected. I assure you, I can and will destroy both the personality center and the data banks, once I have explained and shown the function of each, should we ever acquire one," Ratchet said without missing a beat.

//Smooth one, teach, and I am so giving you a good polish after the big guy leaves.// Mikaela realized she never should have doubted Ratchet's ability to follow the logic on that one. Prime had given too much information in his bellow for Ratchet not to.

Optimus did hold back, not moving any closer to where Ratchet had come out of his 'office' as he considered. "I hold you to that, Ratchet. We will be departing in two hours to intercept a projected impact point," he told the medic.

"I'll be ready to roll out," Ratchet said evenly. Prime seemed mollified by that and left the medical bay. Once he was gone, Ratchet actually looked at Mikaela firmly. "Good idea."

"I was in Ops when the signatures were spotted on long-range spy-eyes." Mikaela sighed and went over, climbing Ratchet to settle on an arm, letting the medic bring her in to his chest, holding her there protectively. "I want this fixed." By 'this', Mikaela meant all the jumble of emotions that Optimus seemed so prone to, unless she was in near-constant proximity to him. That she did settle him was some reassurance, but Ratchet believed the lack of direct communication ability undid the good of those sessions, as he kept reaching for something or someone on the subconscious level.

"We'll get it all worked out, Mikaela." Ratchet held her close, just communing quietly before he had to go face battle.

`~`~`~`~`

With 'Bee and 'Hide off base, Prime opted to take Hound, Sideswipe, and Ratchet to contend with the threat. Arcee had joined the twins in Egypt soon after recovery, but Mirage and Jolt were both up to the task of holding down the fort.

Or so Prime had thought.

There was chaos upon returning to the base as they found unconscious men everywhere and lingering traces of a potent gas in the atmosphere told the tale of how NEST personnel had been overcome. Jolt was still functional, though only just barely, and Ratchet had to swiftly begin repairs.

Neither turncoat nor Mirage were to be found, leaving Sideswipe growling with anger and muttering 'traitor' to the point Hound lost his temper and jumped him. Their fight came to an end though, as Optimus Prime looked at Epps and said one word.

"Mikaela."

The returning Ops force spread out on Epps' hurried orders, scouring the base. It did not take long to learn that Mikaela was as missing, as were Mirage and the two who had sought asylum.


End file.
